Let the Wind Take You
by YellowKitty
Summary: Hinata longs to be free from her brutally oppressive family.  In their eyes, she will never be good enough to lead the clan.  Hinata has all but given up on herself when a certain copper haired demon enters her life. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fic so please be nice. No flames welcome. Enjoy! Sadly…I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter One

Hinata gazed up at the pure blue sky with longing eyes. Not a single cloud marring its perfection. A hawk and her mate soared aimlessly through the sky, one never straying far from the other. The pair didn't seem to have any deliberation or definite purpose to their flight; they lacked the usual intensity of a predator searching for its prey and instead seemed to fly for the simple sake of being able to do so.

_What a beautiful freedom they have. So untouched by the world, with nothing, no one, no duty that must be fulfilled, to tether them to the Earth. Oh, to fly whist the wind may take you with not a care in the world._

Hinata Hyuga was a quiet girl, barely eighteen years old. She was never noticed by the out-spoken ninja, her comrades and friends, of the Hidden Leaf Village that surrounded her her whole life. She has always willfully blended herself into the background. When you are a weak fighter and a disappointment to your clan, as Hinata is, it is usually easier to do so than not. Hinata was the heiress to her clan and would one day be called to fulfill her duty and lead them as her father has before her.

As Hinata stared at the pure blue sky, she suddenly felt like Atlas, the weight of the world bearing down on her shoulders. Unlike Atlas, though, Hinata felt that she may not be able to bear the pressure.

Hiashi Hyuga, current leader of the Hyuga clan and Hinata's abusively strict and demanding father, has called a clan meeting that is to take place as soon as the sun has completely set and the pink hues, that are only now beginning to enter the sky, have completely faded away, leaving only darkness in their wake. Hinata already knows that the meeting is about her because just this morning, Hiashi pulled Hinata aside, his icy gaze bearing into Hinata's sheepish silver eyes, as he sternly commanded, "Do not disappoint me. Your future will begin tonight. Do not embarrass me, child."

A small glistening tear rolled down Hinata's porcelain cheek.

_My future will begin tonight….Why can't I just fly away with those hawks and make my own future?_

Hinata regretfully pulled her body up from the soft summer blades of grass she had been resting on, and could possibly have wished to have rested on, for the rest of her life, listening to the soothing murmurs of the wind whispering through the leaves of the trees surrounding the training ground. She takes one last wistful look at the darkening sky when reality sets back in and she realizes…She is running late!

"Hn…Naruto?" Sai asks between his uneven breaths, a result of their just ended sparring.

Neither of the boys had noticed the indigo haired girl whirl past them moments ago, nor had she taken any notice of them.

"Have you spoken to the Kazekage yet?" Sai asked.

"No! OF COURSE NOT YOU BAKA! GARRA LIVES IN SUNA! WHEN THE HELL DO YOU THINK I HAVE TIME TO GO TO SUNA!" Naruto replies in his uniquely loud voice as he and his monotone teammate head back into Konoha for some much needed rest.

"I just assumed you would have…..The two of you are… friends… aren't you?" asks Sai, still not truly comprehending the meaning of "friends", even though Naruto and Sakura had attempted to explain it a thousand and one times.

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouts once more with great enthusiasm.

"Oh….." is Sai's only reply. This made the wheels in Naruto's head start turning. After a few moments of silent pondering, Naruto asks his teammate, "Why do you ask if I have talked to Gaara, and what does it have to do with us being friends?"

"Well…Everyone in town has been wondering why the Kazekage decided to pay a visit to Konoha…I thought perhaps he had come to see you…. But if you haven't seen him yet, then I must have been mistaken."

Naruto's eyes popped out of his head. "WHAAAAAT? GAARA IS IN TOWN AND I DIDN'T KNOW?"

"I saw him arrive this morning with the blonde girl and the boy with the painted face that are always following him around."

"This morning? HOW DID I NOT KNOW?" So many emotions were racing through the blonde. He was confused, excited, and a little hurt that one of his best friends was in town and hadn't even bothered to say 'Hello'.

Sai just shrugged his shoulders. "This is my building. I'll see you later Naruto." They had already reached Sai's apartment building and Naruto didn't live much farther away.

As Naruto meandered down the street to his own building, the sun now completely set and the stars beginning to open their twinkling eyes , he couldn't help but wonder what the very busy Kazekage could possibly be doing in the in the Hidden Leaf Village. And why didn't it involve him?

Hinata struggled to maintain her composure as she stood beside Hiashi in the grand hall of the Hyuga complex, facing her entire clan. She had only just barely made it to the meeting on time, after being pulled and tugged into perfection by the maids of the Hyuga family. Her usual lavender jacket and cropped pants had been replaced with soft pink tradition robes and her usually free flowing indigo hair had been tied up into a tight bun with a pair of emerald chopsticks.

On the outside, she was stunning, but on the inside, she was quaking with fear of these people in front of her, of the people whom she was to one day lead, but who looked as though they could tear her limb from limb with no more than the twitch of a pinkie. Hinata looked to her cousin, Neji, who stood in the front row, searching for some sign that everything was going to be alright. Unfortunately, his face was stone, lacking any emotion for Hinata to pull some reassurance from.

"Members of the Hyuga clan, Hinata physically jumped when Hiashi began to address the clan in a tone that could shake mountains. "I have called you here today because the heiress of the Hyuga clan has now passed her eighteenth birthday and it is time for her to fulfill her previously arranged marriage…."

Hiashi continued his speech, but Hinata had stopped listening. She felt her hart pick up pace. It took every inch of her will to hold back the faint that threatened her consciousness.

_Fulfill my arranged marriage? This can't be happening…_

If this thought frightened Hinata, the next would surely send her frail heart into palpitations.

"One week from today, Hyuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuga clan, will marry the Kazekage of the Sand, uniting both our peoples and our villages!"

The Hyuga clan erupted into applause at their good fortune as to have their future leader married to a Kage. Hiashi then uttered a parting speech to his clan members and as they filed out, shaking hands with Hiashi, Hinata stood frozen in place.

_Me…marry…Gaara?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last one. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

"Hinata….Hinata…you can't just stand there all night." Neji muttered, coming toward his cousin.

The meeting had ended hours ago, servants had already come and gone, cleaning up the mess left behind as a product of the large number of Hyugas that had been present in the limited space of the Great Hall. This really says something for the number of Hyugas because the Great Hall is no small room. The hall stretches the vast length and width of a football field and is ornately decorated in a traditional Japanese style. Bamboo walls covered in masterfully crafted silk tapestries that depicted the long history of the Hyuga clan, opulent paper lanterns illuminating the large space, and, soaring high, suspended from the ceiling, a flock of magnificent golden cranes.

Hinata, who has not moved an inch since the announcement of her engagement to Gaara, is no longer fazed by the beauty of the Great Hall that she has so very rarely been allowed to enter. The place has become one she will always associate with dread, defeat, and hopelessness. Every time she is called to the hall it is for the solitary purpose of allowing her father to announce yet another set of duties that block her from becoming her own person, from achieving the freedom she has so longingly desired as of late. This announcement, especially, has been like a lethal drop of poison to Hinata's hopes and dreams.

The knowledge that she would soon wed the infamous Kazekage of the Sand had caused Hinata to recede into herself. She was simply unable to function. Just this morning, she had longed for and dreamed of freedom, but now, the miniscule possibility of it ever happening had been stricken far from her reach. With her faint hopes shattered into pieces at her feet, Hinata's spirit drained away, leaving her body void.

Neji clasped Hinata's hand in his and looked into her vacant eyes, still bearing an image of utter shock , with concern. Neji was oblivious to Hinata's desire to be free, and was thus unconcerned for her broken heart, but concerned for her safety.

Since the day, many years ago, at the Chuunin exams, when Neji had faced his fragile cousin in battle, he had come to care deeply for his cousin, in a strictly platonic manner, but care for her none the less. She was weak for sure, but he could tell she had a good heart and a determination to never fail, even though she always did. These were qualities he admired in Hinata none the less. He was even jealous of them from time to time! They were qualities which he lacked. Neji was a cold, calculating person, and he knew it! He had been raised to be as such, just as all Hyuga's are. But for some reason, Hinata had survived all of the brutal reprimands for her failure to be perfect with a heart unscathed, well perhaps not completely unscathed. Hinata had been damaged by her family's abusiveness, just not in the same way Neji had. Hinata had the worst self confidence Neji had ever seen in a person and she couldn't make out a coherent sentence without a stutter blemishing it. Despite this, Hinata never said a foul word about anyone. She always tried her hardest, even if everyone around her was telling her that her hardest wasn't hard enough. Neji was born a great ninja, but Hinata on the other hand, had been born a peaceful baby bunny forced by her birth right into a life of violence. Neji never would have possessed that kind of determination had he been born weak, like Hinata. He knows he wouldn't. Even after all of the hell Hinata has been put through by her father, she still never gives up! From the day of the Chuunin exams, Neji vowed to keep his cousin safe. He needed to keep her beautiful heart and mighty determination safe; there are simply too few in the world to lose.

Neji drags a zombie-like Hinata out of the Great Hall, swiftly navigating the maze of hallways within the Hyuga complex. He is careful to silence his foot falls and avoid anyone who might still be wandering about at this late hour. The halls are pitch black, but Neji's Byakugan allow him to see what others can't, which is exactly why it is impertinent that Neji get Hinata to safety. If his theory turns out to be correct, Hinata's life may be hanging in the balance at this very moment.

At last, the pair arrives at Hinata's room. Neji slides the door open, closing it behind him as he leads Hinata to her bed. He sits beside her and sees her expression has remained vacant. He gives her a gentle shake, not enough to hurt her, but just enough to jostle her back into reality. He needs her full attention for what he is about to tell her.

"Nne…eji?" Hinata stammers, just now realizing that she is in her own bedroom. The last thing she remembers is her father announcing….

"N…Neji…I…I am g-getting m-married…."

"Hinata, listen to me. What I am about to tell you is very important and I wouldn't bother worrying you over it if I didn't think it might actually be true….." Hinata has never seen her usually stoic cousin in such a flustered state…well at least as flustered as a Neji can get seeing as how there really isn't much differentiating between the ninja's emotions.

"Hinata, I think the marriage is a ploy. I think Hiashi is planning your murder."

Hinata sits on the soft grassy bank of a small, glistening pool of clear water surrounded by a rainbow of flowers. Crisp white daffodils with frilly yellow centers, pale pink and blue hydrangeas, scarlet roses, deep purple violets and irises, fiery tiger lilies, and indigo snap dragons that remind Hinata of a certain pair of cerulean eyes. A dense, dark forest surrounds the perimeter, barely visible through the mist coming off the little pool.

Hinata gazes at her reflection in the pool. Porcelain skin with just a hint of a blush painted across the cheeks, long indigo hair cascading down slim shoulders, eyes like opulent silver coins.

_Why must I be so pale?...Why is my hair not lighter, pinker?...Why are my eyes not more green?_

Maybe if Hinata were the perfect cherry blossom that is Sakura, Naruto would notice her…lover her.

"But I do love you Hinata…You are more rare and precious than any flower in this field." The soft tenor of a voice Hinata would recognize anywhere sounds from out of the mist.

The blonde haired, blue eyed, bronze skinned, Apollo of Naruto bends to the ground to Hinata's side. He cups her pale pink cheek in his large hand, and Hinata moves one of her petite ones up to cover his, as if to keep what she has so long longed for in place before it vanishes once more in the mist.

Naruto sands, taking Hinata up with him, never releasing her from his tender caress until he moves his hand to pull Hinata close into a warm embrace. Hinata sighs in bliss. She has waited so long for this moment…for Naruto to love her…and it is finally happening!

The feel of the air changes around Hinata and the warm embrace suddenly becomes cold. The cold constricts Hinata's chest until she feels that she can no longer breathe. Her eyes snap open in sudden panic.

"You are mine." Hinata no longer stares at the beautiful face of her beloved Naruto, and the soft tenor has become a harsh base that tugs at Hinata's memory. The sea foam green eyes that stare menacingly back at Hinata belong to…Gaara…

No emotion lends its presence to Gaara's face. The dark rings around his eyes hint at the demonic presence that lies within him and his red hair seems to have been soaked in the gallons of blood he has shed in his short life.

A knife plunges into Hinata's upper back. She feels a scream rise into her throat but only hears a terrified whimper manage to escape. Hinata swings her body around to face her attacker and immediately wishes she hadn't. The same sea foam green eyes gaze back at Hinata, and the hair is still blood red, but the face has changed. It is malicious, feeding off her fear in grotesque delight. A perverted smile twists his lips as a slow rumble builds within his chest until it explodes from him as he tosses his head back in a malicious cackling laugh.

Hinata watches his flesh dry and crack and seem to crumble away into sand until gaping black holes freckle his body. Hinata can't bear to look at the creature infront of her and instead glances momentarily at the puddle of blood, her own blood, that slowly pools around her feet before seeping into the stained blades of grass.

Hinata snaps her head back up when the maniacal rumbling laugh changes into one she has heard far too often. The gaping holes reseal themselves. The changing form in front of her grows taller. The bloody hair lengthens and darkens. The cackling face of the demon transforms into that of her monstrous father.

"You will always be weak."

Hinata bounces up into a sitting position in her bed. Streaks of sunlight fall across her still formally clothed body. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep…now here she is waking up from the most real, terrifying night mare of her life. Hinata breaks into a sob of relief. It was only a dream….

The memories of the night before slowly clear in Hinata's hazy mind. The meeting…her engagement to Gaara…Neji…NEJI!

_That had to have been part of the dream…Hiashi is my father…he couldn't kill me…could he?..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter but I was having trouble getting my bind to spit it out. None the less, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter Three**

_I have to find Neji…If what he said last night was true…then…_

Hinata gulps as the thoughts of last night's conversation... and her nightmare… Though honestly the idea of being dead doesn't so much scare her as the idea of being brutally murdered and the knowledge that she has accomplished so little in her short, pathetic life.

_ Hiashi has already stolen the last shreds of freedom I was clinging to…He destroyed my heart…Oh Naruto…Is it really such a surprise that he wants me dead now too?_

Hinata knew her father had always wished for a stronger heir, that he was disappointed with her lack of natural skill, but could her father truly be willing to take her life in order to make up for that? Then again, they were ninja. They were breed to kill anything and everything that got in their way. Hinata was in the way.

But Hiashi is Hinata's father, even if he will never, and has never, loved her. That should count for something… shouldn't it?

A knock sounds upon Hinata's bedroom door and Hinata's heart skips a beat.

_ Hiashi?..._

"Miss Hyuga?" Hinata sighs in realief. The voice is feminie. She is safe for now.

"Y-yes…?" Hinata stammers.

The door creaks open and a small, plump maid sticks her chubby cheeked head through the door.

"Miss Hyuga! I thought it was curious that you never arrived to breakfast this morning, but I never thought you would have overslept! Do you have any idea of what time it is! It is the Sunday before you're wedding, you have a million things to be doing and here you are sitting in your pajamas, still in bed."

The round jabbering woman immediately bustles her may over to Hinata, who, for the life of her, can't remember how she had ended up in her pajamas in the first place, as the last thing she remembers from last night is her conversation with Neji…

A shiver travels down Hinata's spine at the thought.

The maid hurriedly pokes and prods Hinata into a semblance of cleanliness and dressedness (not a word…I know… ), all the while chastising Hinata for her laziness and lecturing the benefits of punctuality.

Hinata was about to protest as she was pushed through the door leading out, into the hall. She hadn't even gotten a chance to shower!

"Now hurry along and don't fall behind. You are already late for an appointment with the best kimono maker in Konoha, which will push back your appointment with…"

The maid continued to rattle on about Hinata's "appointments" for the day, but Hinata's mind was already far away. It seemed that it would be quite a while before Hinata was able to attend her only _important_ appointment. She needed to speak to Neji…and she needed to do it now!

…

Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand, an infomously, deadly jinchuriki, known for his lack of mercy, and his 'love only yourself' motto, sat high above Konoha on the roof top he knew to be that of Naruto Uzamaki's apartment building.

_You are doing this to create a bond between the Sand Village and one of the most powerful families in Konoha…thus creating an even stronger bond between the two allied villages. It is nothing more. There is no love in this marriage…But maybe…no don't even think it…You are a monster…You don't need love…Love is weakness._

Gaara sighs. His sand makes him all but impenetrable to outside force, but this does nothing to protect the most vulnerable part of Gaara, his heart. A part of himself that time and abuse have taught him to ignore. Loving only gets you hurt. What ninja in their right mind would open themselves up to such pain…willingly none the less!

_Why…why do I feel like this then? Since I met with that Hyuga and agreed to marry his daughter…I feel…I feel…I feel lighter…_

"LOOK WHO IT IS! GAAAAAAAAARA! "

Naruto nearly sent Gaara flying right over the edge of the roof in his excitement to see his close friend. Had it not been for Gaara's sand, they would both be laying in a crumpled, bleeding heap a hundred feet below on the bustling streets of Konoha. When the calamity of their reunion ended, Gaara sat once again at the edge of the roof top, this time allowing his legs to dangle over the edge. Naruto quickly positioned himself beside his friend, doing the same.

"Gaara! Were you going to come see me while you were in town? When I heard you were here yesterday, I couldn't believe that you hadn't stopped to see me. I searched everywhere for you today. And what do you know? Here you are sitting patiently on my very own roof top, waiting for me to get home. Ha…the irony…the last place I'd expect to find you is the most obvious place where you would find me!

"Naruto, I need to speak to you." As always, Gaara cut right to the chase, never being one to beat around the bush…probably because he wouldn't know how if he needed to. It simply isn't him. "Naruto, I am getting married…"

Naruto cuts Gaara off mid sentence, "NO WAY! Yooouuuuu'rrrreeeee geeeeettttttiiiiinnnnnnggggg MARRIED! Gaara I never took you for the lovey dovey type of sap or anything. Boy was I wrong. Haahaahaaahaaaaa!"

Gaara remains utterly stoic and unemotional as he patiently waits for Naruto to get over his hysterics. Naruto, meanwhile, is nearly rolling on the floor at what he precieves as a great joke.

"Gaara…hehehahaha…I never took you for such a jokster…hahahahehe…"

"That's because I'm not." Gaara replied dryly.

When Naruto finally recovers from his long bout of side splittling chuckles and takes time to let what Gaara said click, he says astounded, "You're really REALLY getting MARRIED? No way? You have to tell me how it happened! Who's the lucky lady. I honestly never thought we'd be having this conversation."

"Hmph, neither did I…My marriage to the Hyuga heiress was arranged approximately six months ago, but was not announced to the public until last night. We are to be married next Saturday…"

"Hy-hyuga heiress…Last night…Arranged…NEXT SATURDAY? Jesus, Gaara, this sounds more like a business arrangement than…than," at this point the blonde gets a misty look in his giant blue eyes as he takes on a sappy, cheesy tone, "the merging of souls…the melding of hearts…the sweet song of life that is true, deep love…"

Gaara sighs. _If only that was possible for me…Naruto, have you forgotten who you are talking to? I do not love. I will NEVER be loved and I will NEVER love._

"Naruto, my marriage _is_ a business arrangement. It is meant simply to bring my village and your village closer together through my union with one of the most powerful families in your village. That is all."

"How can you say that, Gaara. Love is such a beautiful thing." Naruto looks down at his hands where they lay folded in his lap and tries to hide the obvious blush spreading across his cheeks.

_Hmmm…It looks as though Naruto may actually be the one in love…how curious…_

"Naruto, I have never met the woman I am supposed to marry and so there was no opportunity for…for love. And besides that I am incapable of love, nor would I wish to be in love." Gaara's tone may be monotone and emotionless, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel the tug at his heart telling him he is lying…telling him what he knows to be true.

"Alright, Gaara, I won't push it, but you have no idea what you're missing out on. Anyway…so…um…you're, uh, fiancé, is a Hyuga, huh? Well that sounds familiar….HEY! AREN'T NEJI AND HINATA HYUGAS? I BET THEY'D KNOW THIS GIRL YOU'RE GETTING HITCHED TO! BELIEVE IT!"

_Hinata…_

"Hinata…I am engaged to…Hinata Hyuga."

"WHHHHHAAAAATTTT? NNNNNOOOOOO WWWWWAAAAAYYYYY! You're engaged to shy little Hinata Hyuga. This is crazy! This whole situation keeps getting stranger and stranger. Wow, Gaara, no wonder you needed to talk about this. Wow."

"The real reason I wanted to talk to you about the wedding was not to discuss its ramifications but…but to invite you to be my special guest. The Hyuga clan will be present, along with Temari and Kankaro, and my board of advisors…but I would like to have a friend there as well…"

"Of course I'll come to your wedding! You better believe it! Heck, I'd bet everybody will want to go to your wedding Gaara!"

Gaara just nods his head and turns his face to the now setting sun.

Naruto, noticing that Gaara has all but dismissed him decides it is time to take his leave. Besides, if he stays with Gaara any longer he'll be late for meeting Sakura for their rendezvous near the training ground at dusk. And the last thing Naruto wants to do is put his firey, pink haired lover in a bad mood before he even arrives.

…

_Where is Neji…Did he already forget about his soon to be dead cousin…Do I mean that little to _him _too?_

Hinata had finished her wedding preparations for the day an hour or two before sunset and she had been searching for her cousin ever since. The sun had almost completely disappeared now and there was only one place left for Hinata to look. The training ground. Though, honestly, she very much doubted that her cousin would still be training at this hour….Hinata only new of one person with the motivation to train deep into the night….

_Naruto…I will never be with you now, Naruto. I am engaged to a man I do not even know. I know I will never be able to love anyone as much as I have loved you since the first moment I saw you at the academy when we were just children…..But…but…perhaps, then….this is my chance…If I tell you now my true feelings for you…nothing bad will be able to happen. If you reject my feelings, then my heart will broken and that will be that. I will be able to die knowing I tried and that there was never a chance for us anyway…..and…if, by some miracle of God, you should…re-return my feelings…._

Hinata's heart picks up pace, for the first time today, not out of fear, but out of hope, and the exhilaration of doing something completely out of her character. Hinata was about to take the biggest leap she ever had with Naruto…and it was…exciting!

Hinata begins her journey to the training ground at a break neck pace. If she waits too long she may lose the courage.

_ If I find Neji at the training ground then good, I will forget about Naruto for tonight and discuss my-my…impending doom… with my cousin…but should I find Naruto in the training ground tonight, and not Neji, I will spill my heart to him and let fate take me in her wings and fly me away._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I hope you're proud of me for getting this chapter up so soon after the last one. I had actually just meant this to be part of chapter three, but I was so excited to have something to post that I rushed it. I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed/favorite/read my story. Thank you all so very, very much! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last! Also reviews are very much appreciated because they encourage me to type faster. **

**Chapter Four**

After Naruto abandons Gaara for his rendezvous, Gaara remains high upon the roof top of Naruto's apartment, watching the sun make the final trek in its journey toward the horizon as the sky's fiery sunset darkens into pitch black night, contemplating a certain Hyuga girl who would be his wife in less than a week.

_Hinata Hyuga…I remember you…All those years ago, at the chunnin exams, when you fought the other Hyuga. He almost killed you. You were so much weaker than he was…but you never gave up…I remember you. That courage_ …_it's almost…almost…admirable in a ninja so frail as you were._ _Are you still so frail?_

What could almost be called a smile begins to tug at the corners of the stoic ninja's lips. Not quite, but almost.

A sudden blur of motion down upon the now nearly empty city street directly below Gaara wakens him from his reverie. Even at the great distance, Gaara can tell that the blur is none other than the object of his daydream, Hinata Hyuga herself.

_How curious…_

Gaara effortlessly surrounds himself with mystic swirls of demon sand and begins to follow his fiancé in the same direction Naruto had headed only minutes before.

…

"N-neji…a-are you here?" Hinata calls as she enters the training ground. She doesn't see anyone, but it is a moonless and Hinata can't see two feet in front of her face, much less anyone who may be lurking around the edges of the training ground. Besides, in the ninja world, relying on sight alone to judge the living contents of an area won't get you very far.

Hinata activates her byakugan eyes to search for the chakra signature of her cousin…or perhaps that of Naruto…

Hinata can't see anyone in the immediate clearing of the training ground, but does recognize a large amount of chakra in an area hidden by dense foliage not too far away. Is it Neji…Naruto?

Hinata moves stealthily toward the chakra, pushing aside low branches and thorny twigs as she makes her way into the forest, getting closer and closer to the source of the chakra. The closer Hinata gets, the more she begins to recognize the chakra…It isn't Neji…It's…

"N-n-naruto…" Hinata says this in such a soft whisper that it never reaches Naruto's ears.

The blonde boy sits on a tree fallen and tipped on its side, staring down at his figeting hands…as if he is waiting for someone.

_Could he be waiting for me…It sounds crazy, but maybe he is. It could be the work of destiny. Maybe I am meant to tell him tonight. Maybe it is fate and he will love me too…_

Hinata's heart beats erratically as she searches for the words to tell Naruto that her heart has been yearning for his for most of her short life…that she loves him…she needs him…

So caught up in her own frantic thoughts, Hinata doesn't notice the other ninja leap gracefully in front of Naruto on his log.

"Hello, Naruto. Sorry to keep you waiting. I half expected you to have left by now. Lady Tsunade kept me late working on…"

The words are a shock to Hinata's ears and her head shoots up as a response.

_Sakura...? What is she doing here…?_

"Haha, Sakura, you know I'd wait for you forever..."

"Or at least come searching for me when your short attention span and patience wore out. Haha."

The conversation between the two ninja doesn't seem to be the type that Hinata normally sees them exchange. It isn't argumentative or chiding, as it usually is, but more playful…almost tender.

By this time, Sakura has seated herself next to Naruto on the log, almost in his orange clad lap. They gaze into each other's eyes and begin mumbling soft this and that's that Hinata straining ears couldn't pick up. All of a sudden, to Hinata's horror, Naruto leans forward, cupping Sakura's cheek in one of his hands, and kisses her passionately on the lips. A kiss which Sakura readily returns.

Hinata's byakugan allow her to witness this in grotesque detail.

A small gasp of pain escapes Hinata's lonely lips as her hands fly to her chest to cover her heart as if to block it from the torture of the scene only a few feet from where Hinata hides. It is too late though, the damage has already been done. At that one kiss Hinata's heart has been torn to shreds, savagely mangled by a surprise attack made all the worse by the false hope which had preceded it.

Hinata feels herself begin to wobble as her consciousness begins to fade, as her mind closes itself off to avoid this pain, so much greater than any of the physical abuses her body has been put through as a ninja over the years.

With a last fleeting thought Hinata blacks out entirely.

_Now I am ready to die. _

…

Gaara follows curiously as Hinata enters the training ground. He crouches precariously, but with the agility of a feline, high upon the branch of one of the numerous trees that surround the ground.

_ Does she perhaps train in the dark…? If she is still so weak, it could be to hide her from the ridicule of her peers._

He watches as she begins searching, for what, he does not know, before she switches to the more effective strategy of her byakugan eyes. He then follows her, leaping from branch to branch, never missing a step or making a sound, after she has locked on to whatever she had searched for, and like a blood hound, begins on a direct, motivated path to the object of her desire.

Gaara smirks to himself as his little chase has just become interesting. Gaara realizes that Hinata is on a direct course for the friend he had spoken to mere hours ago. Even more interesting, Hinata never comes into contact with Naruto, b ut seems to deliberately hide from his view only a few feet away.

Gaara carefully exams Hinata's facial expressions, trying to interpret the situation. He notices her eyes widen slowly, as if something crucial had just occurred to her, and a deep pink blush spreads across her smooth porcelain cheeks as she stares at Naruto with a faraway gaze.

Gaara takes notice of loud, careless steps racing through the trees in the direction of Hinata and Naruto. Sakura jumps down infront of Naurto.

Gaara continues to focus on Hinata's reactions. He watches the emotions breeze across Hinata's face with each development of the interaction of the other two ninjas. Shock, confusion, and then, an emotion Gaara has seen many, many times on his victims, pain.

Gaara's smirk fades with Hinata's darkening emotions. For the first time in a very, very long time, the look of pain on someone else's face is not causing him pleasure…in fact, quite the opposite. Gaara doesn't recognize this emotion, all he knows is that all he wants is to see the sweet blush Hinata wore moments ago returned to her face.

He watches as Hinata begins to show the tell-tale signs of a faint and his muscles spring into action. Just as Hinata is about to lose consciousness and fall hard onto the mossy forest floor, Gaara is behind her with waiting arms to catch her.

_I have caused people to faint before...but I have never been the one to catch them as they fall...Hinata Hyuga...you are very...different...  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Thank you very much to all of you reading my story. You make me smile. **** Here's another chapter! Just a warning for the young folk out there, there is some nudity in this chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

Gaara has never held an unconscious girl before. Usually he is the one causing the fainting (not in a good way), not the one doing the catching.

The increasingly animalistic sounds coming from the pair in the nearby clearing are plenty inspiration for Gaara to get the hell out of there. Now that the object of his fixation has dropped out of consciousness, there is no reason for Gaara to stay. He will simply return her to the Hyuga complex and wait stalker- like outside her window until she wakes up…

Gaara sadly gives a laugh at his train of thought. _And then what would I do with this poor girl? Scare her into unconsciousness once again?_ No he wouldn't do that to the frail, but admittedly, beautiful girl in his arms.

And she really was beautiful. All thoughts of reason and leaving slowly wander out of Gaara's mind as he admires the woman he is to wed in less than a week. He has never seen a woman as beautiful as the one he now holds in his arms. Her blue-black hair hangs down to her waist with blunt bangs that rest on her forehead. Her long, black eyes lashes rest lightly on her cheeks. Her soft, pink lips are opened just slightly; enough to allow a whisper of air to pass to and fro.

Gaara stops his attention at her lips. Gaara has never kissed a girl before…He leans his face in closer to hers in curiosity…Would her lips be as soft and supple as they appear?

Seemingly out of nowhere, a small drop of water lands on the tip of Hinata's nose, startling Gaara and causing him to up to look at the night sky. Sure enough, a cluster of dark clouds now blanket the sky. How had he not noticed them before…?

The small drops of water begin to fall at a slowly increasing rate. Within moments, the drops are sprinkling the land in a light rain. The pair, not far off in the clearing, finally take notice, with squeals of displeasure coming from Sakura and hoots of delight emitting from Naruto at the unexpected weather.

Gaara just shakes his head at his friend who is running in gleeful circles, arms thrown above his head as if to catch the drops before they touch the ground, while Sakura stands ramrod straight, arms crossed angrily across her chest with a small pout on her face. Naruto scoops his lover into his arms playfully and carries her off through the forest.

The fall of the rain gets heavier and heavier. Now it is time to leave.

Gaara sweeps Hinata into his arms with the assistance of a bit of his sand.

The rain begins to fall from the sky in buckets full. The entire world is drenched, including a still unconscious Hinata, who is beginning to shiver as her short black pants and cropped lavender jacket soak through to her skin.

Gaara starts off in the direction of the Hyuga complex, located all the way across town, taking note of the thunder beginning to rumble through the sky. Gaara tries to shield Hinata and himself from the piercing rain with his sand, but it is coming down too fast and he can barely see where he is going. A flash of lightning strikes a tree in his path as they are just exiting the training ground and reentering the city. The rain quickly takes care of the fire, but this incident causes Gaara to take a safer route that will lead them to the much closer destination of his temporary apartment in Konoha.

By the time the pair reach Gaara's apartment, they both are drenched to the core. Violent shivers rack Hinata's entire body, her lips, that Gaara was so previously fixated with, are now an ugly, quivering purple, and her skin is pale and slick. Gaara too is shivering from the amount of icy rain that penetrated his layers of clothing, but being conscious, he is able to keep warm by heating his internal body with chakra.

Gaara rushes to the room that is his heavily guarded, pent house suite, apartment. None of the guards twitch a muscle as the Kazekage rushes through the door soaked to the bone with an unconscious girl in his arms. It's not like that's weird or anything…

Gaara knows he can't just leave the poor girl in her wet clothes…well he could…but then he would be responsible for giving his fiancé hypothermia…so probably not a good idea. What is he supposed to do though? Temari has been shacking up with Shikamaru since they came to Konoha (not that she wants anyone to know about that) and Kankuro is showing off his puppets at a random bar in town.

Gaara takes a sharp breath of air as he knows what he has to do. The problem is…He really isn't sure how his inner demon will react. Why else, with his nearly two decades of life, would he have abstained from that which makes him a man? He has always feared what would happen if he allowed his mind to slip, allowing his demon to have a split second upper hand. Even that split second would be enough for the demon to take control of Gaara and destroy the village.

Gaara carries Hinata into his bedroom and lays her down on his bed.

Gaara closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and reaches out, with his eyes still shut, to touch Hinata's body. Gaara slowly reaches the zipper of Hinata's jacket and begins to tug it down. The zipper, unzipped, Gaara gently tugs Hinata's body free from its freezing confines, moving her dripping hair out of the way so it won't continue running icy water down her body. He tosses the jacket off to the side.

With eyes still shut, Gaara takes another deep breath as his body begins to betray him and focuses his mind on keeping control.

Gaara lifts Hinata slightly to reach behind her for the clasp to her bra. He pulls the clasps apart and removes the soaked undergarment.

Gaara lifts his hands from Hinata's body after that, so as not to touch more of her smooth, wet, icy skin than necessary. He moves his hands down to where her pants should begin and fumbles blindly for a bit to find the waist line of her pants. He gives the pants a few slow tugs downward until both her pants and underwear are hooked around her ankles. He removes her sandals and finishes the job.

Gaara turns around so that his back is facing the now completely naked Hinata. Gaara's eyes open as he tries to ignore the ache his tight pants are putting on his nether regions. Even Gaara can't do what is coming next without looking.

He mentally prepares himself before turning around. Avoiding the sight of Hinata's naked body, Gaara reaches for the covers and places them gingerly over Hinata.

A great sigh leaves Gaara as his mission is accomplished. Strange though, he never once felt the pull of his demon on his consciousness…

Feeling safer now that Hinata is decently covered, Gaara looks at Hinata's sleeping form in his large bed. She is so tiny and pale in his rich dark covers…

The rumble of thunder reminds Gaara of why he just went through that whole ordeal with his eyes shut and of how wet he still is. Gaara heads to the bathroom for a much needed shower… needed for more than just keeping away the cold…

…

Hinata wakes to the sound of a shower running. Her eyes blink open and she takes in her foreign surroundings.

_Where am I…The last thing I remember is being in the forest…N-n-naruto…_

A sob of remembrance shakes Hinata's chest.

_Naruto! I was so close to happiness…I should have known you would already be in love with someone else…Nothing right has ever happened to me…Why did I hope…_

Tears flow freely from Hinata's eyes as she berates herself for having been so pathetic, for being weak enough to hope.

The sudden absence of the noise from the shower quickly sobers Hinata as she remembers that she has no idea where she is or how she got there…Not that it really matters anymore…Hinata would rather curl up in a ball and die than live out the rest of her miserable existence as a disappointment, as a weakling, without Naruto, and married to…

The door creaks open and Hinata shoots up into a sitting position in the bed, ready for a fight, when in enters a steamy, dripping wet, half naked…_Gaara?_

…

_She's awake…She's naked…I can see her and she's naked…I'm naked…_

Gaara's breathing becomes ragged at the sight of Hinata's chest exposed by her current position in the bed. He drops the towel that had been surrounding his waist in shock and slams the door shut to stop his mind from wandering down its current path. He, of all people, cannot afford to lose control.

…

Hinata stares with eyes like saucers at the space where Gaara stood just moments ago.

_I'm…I'm…He was naked…and I'm… What is going on?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry it has taken me so long. I've been having a bit of writer's block. If you have any suggestions for the story, please review and teeelll me them! Anyway, thank you very, very much to all of you who read and enjoy my story. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

Every event of the day culminates together in Hinata's distressed mind, with the latest flash of her fiancée's manhood as the cherry on top, and Hinata subsequently faints. Gaara, meanwhile, is still rooted to his spot outside Hinata's door.

Naked.

He can't enter Hinata's room, _his_ room, to dress, but he can't very well romp around his suite in his birthday suit, not that he is worried about Temari or Kankuro. There is no telling what other foreign ambassador may be currently residing in the apartment. Being the Kazekage of Suna is a full time commitment and just because one is getting married does not mean the elders will give one time to themselves. For even five minutes.

Gaara recollects his thoughts quickly. _I will dwell on my puzzling reaction to the Hyuuga heiress at a more convenient time._

It had become painfully evident to Gaara that having the sleeping heiress spend the night in his apartment would result in disaster for both of them. With the demon inside of him, Gaara can't afford to allow his concentration to slip for even a moment. And Hinata is, well, very distracting in her current condition.

Deciding that to even enter the same room as the Hyuuga at this point would be dangerous, Gaara allows a slow flow of his sand to slip under the door, entering the room, hoping not to scare the small, fragile ninja too much.

_ Since when have I cared whether I scare someone. How odd…that is usually my intent._

The sand swirls across the bedroom floor, slithering to the foot of the bed. Gaara observes, through his sand, in his mind's eye, that Hinata has drifted back to unconsciousness. The sand trails to the wardrobe, slowly inching open the door and pulling out one of Gaara's signature maroon robes. The robe is dragged up the edge of the bed and gently, meticulously draped over the heiress.

Sweat drips down Gaara's face from the concentration it takes him to clothe the fragile girl without waking her. Gaara gasps as she stirs softly, then continues one more when she settles.

The task done, Gaara retracts his sand beneath the door once more. As the last grain passes under the door a sudden woosh of air thrusts open the curtains hanging in front of the open window in Gaara's room.

Gaara hesitantly opens the door, fearing that any move too sudden would wake the girl fast asleep in his bed, completely unaware that another ninja has joined Hinata in the room.

Gaara's eyes snap to the intruder, whose body is bent over the sleeping Hyuuga, scooping her into his arms before turning his gaze to Gaara.

Gaara's eyes twitches at the sight.

**MMMMIIIINNNNNNEEEEE!** Shukaku screams inside Gaara. **Move your feet! KILL HIM! SHE IS MIIINNNNNEEEE!**

Neji's eyes widen briefly in shock at seeing the Kazekage enter the room. Seeing Gaara shake violently, his head flying back and an animal like scream emitting from his crumbling, sandy throat, Neji spins back toward the open window, Hinta nestled safely in his arms. Neji has to get them out of this room and fast.

Sensing spears of sand headed towards his back, Neji leaps through the window, lands catlike on the ground and bounds off toward the Hyuuga compound. He doesn't look back once. He knows what the demon is capable of. Everyone does.

That beast almost took out Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura the last time he came to town. Those three idiots survived by pure luck, but Neji would rather not take his chances.

That anyone would let that monster lead an entire village blows Neji's mind. Out of fear, no doubt.

…

Gaara collapses to the floor of his destroyed room.

_What is wrong with me? I should be happy he took her off my hands. Why do I want to kill the person who lent me a hand and got that nuisance out of here?_

…

The next few days rush by in a numb blur for Hinata. She has no time to think about Naruto, her broken heart, or the strange dream she had of being in Gaara's bedroom… Every planner of this and that in all of Konoha are pulling Hinata from here to there asking her to make decisions about colors and flowers and people and lights. The rush is good for Hinata, though. If she had even a single waking moment to feel she would simply break down…

The days rush by for Neji, as well, but for different reasons.

He is planning Hinata's escape.

He won't, he _can't_, let the monster destroy his cousin. He just can't stand by and let that happen. Hinata's own father may be willing to let his daughter be brutally murdered, but Neji can't. He just can't.

For Gaara, the days drag by. He attends this political meeting and that informational function, is fitted for a tux, trains vigorously, and thinks about Hinata. He is always thinking of Hinata. He just can't get her off his mind. He's almost obsessed. He sees her everywhere, but has not seen her once. Every face in the crowd seems to be hers. Those haunting, silvery, violet eyes follow his every move.

And Shukaku won't shut up. **Mine! Mine!**

It's driving him mad.

But his political duties combined with obligations in preparation for the upcoming wedding leave Gaara with not a single spare second to attempt to find the object of his obsession. Which may actually be a good thing. For as much thinking of Hinata Gaara has done in the past few days, he has never once considered what he will do when he next sees her. He simply doesn't know how to react to her. She confuses him in ways that the mightiest of his ninja enemies have only dreamed of. She inspires compassion in him where others inspire contempt, mercy in place of ruthlessness, doubt in the place of logic. She has him doubting himself! He, the Kazekage of Suna! She even has him doubting his demon. Never before has the creature reacted to any human with anything other than midly amused bloodlust. But this, this new reaction from Shukaku, is entirely possessive, beyond a doubt.

…

The day of the wedding arrives. Guests dressed in their finest are ushered into the grand hall of the Hyuuga compound by the delicate twinkling of a harp. Orange blossoms, pale yellow orchids, and clusters of forget-me-nots line the ornate maple pews decorating the hall in the style of a church.

All of Konoha has turned out for the event. Marriages in the ninja world are rare and widely spread apart. There is simply no time for such frivolous occasions. Marriage in the ninja world usually consists of the mutual acknowledgement of attraction and affection between two ninja. It is simply unnecessary to complicate matters with formal ceremonies, nor is there time to leave the battle to get married.

Marriage in the ninja world, almost never happens. Except, in the case where the act of marriage is beneficial. In this case, and in most, marriage is a bond between peoples, between nations. It is a business arrangement. There is no love because love is not necessary.

Regardless of the blunt and unromantic reality of the wedding about to take place, ninja have gathered from all around. A party is still a party and no ninja passes the opportunity for a bit of relaxation and fun, after all, it may be their last.

The grand hall is in ordered chaos. Each ninja has their assigned seat, but they roam freely before the ceremony is signaled to begin. Kakashi lounges in a pew, one of his "training manuals" clasped firmly in hand. Naruto and Sakura bump rudely into the other guests as they blindly make their way through the hall. They have only eyes for each other. Lee follows Guy sensei like a loyal puppy as he preaches of the power of beauty, youth, and love. Tenten gives the "Are you kidding me?" look to Ino, who has spotted Sasuke brooding in a corner of the hall and become a blubbering, finicky mess. Kurenai hounds Asuma about how romantic she thinks weddings are and how much she would like to be married someday. Choji searches the hall for refreshments. Shikamaru waits in his assigned seat, mumbling about how tiresome waiting is.

A gong clangs in the hall, signaling the guests to take their seats, while maids in a room not far from the hall add the final touches to Hinata's hair. The maids then scurry away to give Hinata a moment to herself before the ceremony begins. She gazes at her reflection in the mirror. She is the picture of elegance. Her hair is pulled into a sleek, traditional updo, held in place by an ornate orange blossom comb. Her dress is simple, but hugs her curves in all the right places. The classic, crisp, white fabric is embroidered in the bodice with a traditional, orange blossom design, then hangs loosely from Hinata's frame from an empire waist line, allowing it an easy flow. She wears only lightest amount of makeup. A small smudge of eyeliner to accent her eyes, mascara to lengthen her lashes, and a light peach lipgloss. The maids had pleaded with Hinata to allow them to ornately paint her face in the traditional Japanese style, but Hinata had held her ground. She did not want to look like a clown on her last day of freedom.

_I look beautiful, but I do not look like myself. I look like the dutiful, silent pearl my father wishes me to be on this day. I should get used to this, this outer, emotionless shell. As long as I am caged in marriage with the Kazekage, that is all I will ever be. I will never have my chance with Naruto. I will never become a strong ninja. I will never be free._

Hinata takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She is ready. Her life is over.

She exits the room and turns in the direction of the entrance to the hall, but is stopped by a hand on her arm.

"N…n..neji?" She gasps in surprise.

_Why is her not dressed for the wedding? Why does he appear to have all his gear prepared for a mission? Why is he not among the other guests?_

"Hinata, we have to hurry. Now is the perfect time…"

"Ne..neji, w..what is g…going on?"

"Hinata, I can't stand by and watch you marry that monster. He will kill you, Hinata, and if you marry him, I won't be able to protect you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, everyone! Here is the next chapter of Let the Wind Take You. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I already have the next chapter written, because it was originally part of this chapter but that made the chapter waaayyy too long, and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post it. So review! Please! It makes so happy when you do. **

**Chapter Seven**

"Hinata, I have all of the plans made. A cousin of my mother, who has never supported Hiashi as head of the clan, lives in a small village by the ocean. She is willing to take you in. Let you live with her, Hinata. You will be safe there." Neji tugs on Hinata's bare arm, expecting her to follow him without question. He had never figured what would happen if she _didn't_ wordlessly follow him into his plan.

Hinata stays rooted to the spot, her eyes glazing over in contemplation. _Escape? He is offering me a chance to escape all of this. A chance to finally let the wind take me where it will. To run away from this marriage, from my father, from my duties…From my duties…I have always dreamed of a life where I would be accepted for just being myself, of a life where I am not berated at every chance for what I'm not, where I'm not considered a failure. They have always told me I am a failure. But not this time. I may not be the greatest fighter and I may not be the most brilliant thinker, but I can do this. I will not fail. At least this time, I will not be a failure. And if I die…At least I will have died doing my duty…_

"No." Her eyes still glazed, Hinata uttered the word so soft, it was barely audible.

"What?" Could this really be happening? Had Hinata really just said no?

With more confidence and clarity this time, "No. No, Neji. I can't run away. It would only prove to everyone that I am the failure they believe me to be."

Neji gasps as pain wracks his heart. He is losing her. He is going to lose her forever. After spending every second of his days in the past week preparing and fighting for a way to keep her safe, he is still going to lose her. And he can see from the determination in her eyes, hear in her clear, articulated words, that there is absolutely nothing he can do about it. Staring into her now completely lucid eyes, he sees determination, bravery…and fear.

"Hinata, please…Don't do this…"

A tear slides down her cheek at the same moment the harp begins a solemn wedding march that almost sounds more like a funeral dirge, signaling that it is time for Hinata to take her walk down the aisle.

A maid peeks her head out a door, completely unaware of what has just taken place between the cousins and gestures for Hinata to follow her to the solid wooden doors that will open into the Grand Hall.

Hinata delicate wipes the tear that has stained a path down her painted cheek and blinks back those who threaten to follow. "I am sorry Neji, but I have to do this."

She takes the hand that still has a firm grip on her arm and easily removes it with both of hers. She gives it a firm squeeze and then surprises them both by leaning in and giving Neji a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Neji. Thank you for looking out for me all this time. I'm going to miss you, cousin."

"Miss Hyuuga, come quickly now. It is time." The maid tsks and scurries over, taking Hinata's hand from Neji's and leading her to the doors. Neji is left speechless. _She's gone._

…

Gaara stands stiff upon the alter, staring fixatedly upon the ornate wooden doors that his…his wife will pass through in moments.

He still has not been able to shake the nervous, antsy feeling he has had ever since the stormy night he had taken Hinata to his room. He hasn't been himself. He is always, and has always been, quiet, calm, and controlled. But for the past few days, he has been jumpy, irritable. Even Shukaku was behaving peculiarly. What has that girl done to him?

The harp has been playing its march for nearly five minutes, and Gaara is beginning to think she may have decided to run for the hills. _Afterall, _Gaara thinks with a solemn laugh, _what woman in this world would want to marry a monster like me?_

As he finishes that thought, the now anxious crowd crane their necks toward the slowly opening doors.

**MINE!** Shukaku squeals with delight as Gaara gasps at the sight that stands before him. The most beautiful sight he has ever seen.

The harp continues to play and the figure at the end of the aisle begins to ascend at a slow, graceful pace to the altar.

If logic hadn't already told him that this was the Hyuuga, he would instantly have known by the feeling the mere sight of her stirred within him.

Her walk up the aisle seems to take years for Gaara, as he waits transfixed by the sight of her. He barely notices as Hiashi steps out from the front pew, which by this point, Hinata has reached, turns toward her and flipps back the thin, white veil covering her face. He places a customary kiss on both of Hinata's cheeks before taking his place back in his pew, to symbolize his giving her away to the man next in line to control her life.

Hinata takes her place then, on the altar beside Gaara, standing tall, not a trace of the shy, quivering, stuttering girl left in her. Hinata glues her eyes to the preacher who begins the ceremony that will irreversibly bind together their lives, while Gaara has only eyes for Hinata.

Shukaku, for his part, almost seems to purr with pleasure at being so close to the object of his near obsession. This would have seemed astoundingly unusual to Gaara, had, he too, not already been caught in the spell of being so near to the person who has haunted every second of his thoughts since the day he found her wet and broken in the forest.

Gaara is shaken to the present as he hears the preacher finishing Hinata's vows and her firm, determined, angelic voice proclaiming, "I do". The preacher then turns to Gaara, who still is physically incapable of taking his eyes off Hinata.

Hinata turns her head for the first time to look at the man standing beside her. The entire march down the aisle, she had kept her eyes glued to the floor in front of her, focusing on each rhythmic step, afraid she would take one look at her intended, turn around and beg Neji to take her away.

Even once she had reached the alter, Hinata had not dared to look at the man beside her for fear of fainting, instead choosing to focus on the preacher, allowing each word that left his mouth to soak into her brain as if he was telling the most riveting tale she had ever been told.

But now, after having done her part, after having given her life away with just those two small words, Hinata finally, hesitantly, turns her head to look at her groom.

And what she sees almost does make her faint, but not in the way she had expected. He is breath taking. His dazziling red hair, disheveled as ever, his crisp, black tux, and his eyes…He is staring at her with those dark rimmed, sea foam green eyes as though she was a rare and mysterious star, fallen from the heavens.

"Gaara no Sabaku, do you take this woman, Hinata Hyuuga, to be your wife? And promise to be faithful and honest to her, to respect, trust, and care for her, to share your life with her through the best and worst of life, until the end of your life?"

The raw intensity in his eyes as he speaks his "I do" makes Hinata gasp. Gaara had just made a promise to her, and those eyes tell her that he means to keep it, until the end of his life.

A weak glimmer of hope tickles into Hinata's mind. _If he could speak that promise with such intent and intensity, maybe…._

"Then without further ado, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The preacher says with much grandeur. And the crowd expectantly, enthusiastically cheers, mostly from the relief that the long ceremony has ended and at the prospect of the celebration that is to follow.

Hinata's eyes flutter shut as she braces herself for what will likely be her first and last kiss.

Gaara has never before allowed himself to kiss a girl, fearing that even a moment's slip in his concentration could cause him to lose his control of Shukaku. But at this moment, with Shukaku still contentedly purring away, Gaara has not the slightest fear of letting his control slip. He follows his instincts, bringing his hands up to cradle Hinata's delicate porcelain face before letting his eyes flutter shut as well, finally leaning in to gently press his lips against Hinata's.

Hinata sighs into the kiss, in relief. This gentle, careful kiss is far beyond anything she would have expected from this man who is supposedly a monstrous murderer. Hinata's arms drape themselves around Gaara's body, as if on their own accord, as Gaara shifts his hands to Hinata's back, to pull her closer to his body. Suddenly, it is all he can think about. Her soft, supple lips against his own, her feminine, curving body fitting against his own like a masterfully made puzzle piece…

Just as Hinata begins to feel as if she could stay in the kiss for the rest of time, and Gaara's mind forgets that they are in the public view of every ninja in Konoha, the preacher clears his throat impatiently and Gaara pulls back, ending the kiss.

**Thanks for reading everybody! And remember to review! Pretty, pretty please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter for you. I have to warn you on this one, there is a lemon. So if you don't like that, don't read it. It's also my first lemon. Ever. So give me some feedback and let me know what was good, and what was not good. Too graphic? Not graphic enough? **

**Chapter Eight**

Hinata is still blushing a deep crimson an hour into the reception when she is yanked into possibly the only quiet corner left in the Grand Hall, which had been transformed. The pews had been cleared away, along with the altar, by the deft hands of a swarm of servants. In their place, groups of white clothed tables now stand along the walls of the Grand Hall and a band of local musicians tinker away at their instruments while couples twirl around any and every open space.

Hinata is spun around to face her captor in the quiet corner, and even in the dim lights of the Grand Hall turned dance hall, she immediately recognizes the wild, spiky, blonde pig-tailed head that belongs to none other than Gaara's sister.

"Listen, I'd be lying if I said you'd just been married into a fuzzy, mushy, gooey family. So I won't talk your ears off with all that nonsense. Instead, I want to give you a warning," Temari says glaringly to a wide eyed, deer in the headlights, Hinata. "I don't know you, and I don't trust you. Gaara is my baby brother, and even though we both know he can handle himself, I swear to you that if you ever hurt him or betray him…"

"Hahaha, oh Temari. Are you already trying to scare away our new little sister, yeah?" A slightly tipsy Kankuro comes out of nowhere and swings his arm around Temari's shoulders. "Don't listen to her, kid. She's all talk. Welcome to our _oh-so-loving_ family." Kankuro then brakes into hysterics as if he's just told some mind-bogglingly hilarious joke before being distracted by a voluptuous, dark haired ninja in a slinky read gown.

Temari draws her hand down her face in a gesture of annoyance at her brother's antics before turning to Hinata with a slightly more amicable look and saying with a laugh, "You know something, it might be nice having another girl in the family, finally." She then marches after Kankuro to save him from the ninja whose butt he just goosed.

"They're not that bad when you get to know them." Hinata gasps and spins around again at hearing Gaara's distinctively deep, rough voice.

The corners of his lips almost twitch upwards into what could almost be called a smile…almost. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off the girl before him for more than a few moments since seeing her float down the aisle.

"Ka-kazekage…" Hinata mumbles, struggling to find words. She can feel the heat rising to her cheeks once again. The mere sight of him, the mere thought of the kiss…makes her weak at the knees and more than just a little confused.

"Gaara," he says taking her hand and causing her to blush even further, "call me Gaara."

This time, it's Hinata's turn to allow a faint smile to touch her lips. "Gaara." She says, letting the name flow off her tongue.

Gaara pulls Hinata onto an open space that has been made for them on the floor by the surrounding dancers. The band switches gears into a slow song and Gaara gently, tenderly moves his empty arm around Hinata while the other stays holding her hand. Hinata unsurely, gingerly place her empty hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Kaze…Gaa-gaara…I don't…I don't really dance ve-very well."

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." With that, he summons some of the sand from his nearby gourd and lets it lightly lift Hinata from the ground. He twirls her around the dance floor effortlessly, never once taking his eyes off her face.

Hinata can't suppress the giggle of pure joy that escapes her as Gaara whisks her about the hall in perfect rhythm to the music. It feels like flying!

When the song ends, Gaara retracts his sand and Hinata slowly recovers from the jubilant, elated feeling of literally floating across the floor as her feet settle once more to the ground. Still smiling, though, she looks into Gaara's face, her husband's face. This face, which had, only days ago, filled her with horror and dread now bares such a tender look that she is hardly able to recall why she had so feared him. How could a man that is supposedly such a brutal monster show her such gentle freedom?

…

Hours later, after every shinobi in Konoha has left the Grand Hall of the Hyuuga compound, some on sturdier legs than others, a maid leads Hinata and Gaara to a large suite prepared especially for them. At the door to the suite, the maid gives a quick bow before blushing and scurrying away. Gaara pushes open the door and Hinata takes a deep breath. She has avoided thinking about this part of the marriage all night. If Neji is right, she may not live to see morning…but Hinata is not so sure anymore. She has seen so much in Gaara that she never has before, never thought she would. Maybe everyone's prejudices against Gaara are ill-conceived. But surely, they could not have mistaken the hundreds of lives he has taken…Even if he appears gentle and kind now…He is still a killer…He has still killed…

Noticing Hinata's hesitation, Gaara steps back and holds the door open, allowing Hinata into the room first. The sight is enough to take Hinata's breath away. The room is beautiful. Hinata has lived in the compound her whole life, but never has she seen such a room as this. The room is built in such a way that the outside becomes part of the inside. Part of a natural hot spring has been allowed to slip below one wall, filling the room with a warm, comfortable steam. The fragile flowered branches of an orange tree poke through intentional holes in the roof to form a canopy over the bed, which sits low on the bamboo floor. Previously lit candles serve as the only illumination in the room, adding further ambiance.

Hinata barely registers the sound of the door clicking shut behind her has she makes her way toward one of the low hanging orange tree branches over the bed, mesmerized. She does, however, register the warm tickle of breath on her neck from behind her and she quickly snaps her head around to face Gaara. Her trance having been broken, an aching fear begins to settle once more upon her.

Gaara sees the fear written plainly across her delicate features and closes his eyes with a pained sigh. Every fiber of his body longs to ravish her, possess her, like the demon he is, and he is ashamed of it. She is scared of him and he will never be able to make her see that harming her has become impossible for him. No one will question, he is sure, for the sake of modesty, whether they have consummated their marriage, and so he will let her be. They are married. The Sand and the Leaf have been united through this marriage. He has done what he sought to accomplish.

Not once showing his emotions on his face, Gaara turns to leave, but is stopped by Hinata's hand on his shoulder.

"Wh-where are you going?" Had she offended him already? Hinata had thought that partaking in the marriage ceremony was a fool proof way of accomplishing her duty. She had never considered that when the time came for them to finish the ceremony and consummate the marriage, he would find her too…too…

_He is just like all of the others. I will never be enough. Not for him, not for my father…not even for Naruto. I will never be fair enough, nor beautiful enough, nor intelligent enough, nor eloquent enough, nor strong enough… _

Gaara is taken aback when he sees the fear that consumed her only moments ago transform into doubt and then pain.

**Kiss her.**

Though Gaara doesn't understand the sudden pain in Hinata's pearly eyes, Shukaku's demand is too much for Gaara to resist. With ninja swiftness, Gaara once again cups Hinata's face in his strong hands before crashing his lips to hers with a passion he didn't know he had.

Hinata is too shocked to move. She feels light headed.

_Don't faint, Hinata, please don't faint…_

As Hinata begins to wobble on her feet, about to faint from shock, Gaara releases her and steadies her with an arm around her petite waist. He scoops her into his arms, bridal style, before setting her softly upon the plush, canopied bed.

Hinata sits stiff and still and completely disorientated. One moment, Gaara is as impenetrable as a stone with the quiet aloof befitting a man capable of murder, and the next he is warm and gentle with almost a faint glint of tenderness shining through his hard, green eyes. One moment he is stoic, the next he is passionate. She's not sure what scares her more, the knowledge of _who_ he is, or the not knowing a single thing about him.

Gaara sits on the edge of the bed beside Hinata with a sigh. The fear has returned. He had scared her again.

"Hinata…" Gaara whispers low enough to go unnoticed by Hinata.

_I don't know what to do, don't know what to say. How am I, a demon, a monster, who has spent his entire life striking fear into the hearts of all who cross his path, supposed to convince this fragile girl that I would never hurt her, I _could_ never hurt her? I don't even understand it myself._

**That sounds pretty good to me…give it a try…**

"Hinata…" Gaara says, this time loud enough to catch her attention, but still softly so as not to frighten her more. It makes her jump, none the less. "Hinata, I don't know what I'm supposed to say or what I'm supposed to do," he shakes his head at himself, "I don't exactly make a habit of caring for people. I know what I am…But…I don't want you to be afraid. Hinata, I promise that I am not going to hurt you. I don't even think…I don't even think I could…"

Hinata stares at Gaara, who doesn't once break her gaze as he makes his speech, trying to call his bluff…But she can't. He is serious.

_I think…I think maybe…Neji _was _wrong afterall…Did he just say he cared for me?...Could he really have meant it…?_

Hinata bites her upper lip. The ball's in her court. He is waiting for her to make the next move. Taking a deep breath Hinata shakily stands on her knees on the bed and inches closer to Gaara, who still watches her.

"Ga-gaara-kun…" Hinata whispers loud enough for Gaara to hear her. She hesitantly moves a delicate hand to the side of his face, the way he has done twice now with her. Gaara closes his eyes and turns his face into Hinata's hand, savoring the feel of her touch.

"Gaara…I think…I think I will trust you…" Those words turn Gaara's face back to her own, his eyes wide, searching her face. He hadn't really expected his feeble attempt at reassuring her to actually work.

"Hinata…" He feels like he should say something…but what…?

He isn't given the chance to get out whatever he would have said because in the next moment Hinata's lips are touching his, feather light. It takes Gaara a moment more to close his eyes as hers already are. He adjusts on the bed, slowly, gently pulling Hinata onto his lap with his arms around her waist. He flicks his tongue out to brush her lips, hesitantly, not wanting to frighten her and lose what little ground he has gained in earning her trust.

But much to his surprise, she copies the motion. Gaara groans and flicks his tongue out again, this time more forcefully and when she parts her lips to do the same again to him, he enters her mouth, gently probing, teasing her with tiny brushes.

Hinata doesn't really know what's going on. She's never been kissed before…but she likes the feel of his mouth against hers, the feel of him inside her. It feels…right. And pleasurable in a way she didn't know existed.

She slowly moves her arms around his neck, instinctually wanting to be closer to him. In fact, that's all she seems to be able to think about…She brushes his tongue with hers, the way he had been doing. When he groans again, she guesses that must mean she's doing it right.

Gaara's pants tighten as Hinata grows bolder. He doesn't want to frighten her, but he can't keep up this pace forever. Especially when Hinata decides to readjust herself in his lap, brushing her bottom tantalizingly over the bulge in his pants.

He breaks the kiss, pulling her to her feet. He reaches behind her for the clasps and buttons of her dress. She knows, then, that he means to undress her. She starts to stiffen in nervousness again, but immediately relaxes as he turns his head to her neck, kissing, nipping, licking at her sensitive skin. If she thought the kiss was good, this was ten times better.

Having undone the back of her dress, Gaara raises his head to gently push the fabric down her shoulders. He looks into her face for reassurance once he has freed her arms, hesitating to go further. Instead of the nod or smile he had expected, he receives a deep kiss, arms re-encircling his neck, tongue meeting tongue. That's reassuring enough.

He pushes the fabric the rest of the way, past her breasts, then her hips before pooling at her feet. He easily lifts her up and out and lays her down, once more on the bed. Marveling at the sight of her. Her skin is porcelain and perfect, marred only by the bits of white lace hiding her most secret areas.

Hinata breathes raggedly as her heart thumps wildly in her chest and an unfamiliar heat settles into her abdomen. She should be embarrassed. No one has ever seen her this naked! But she isn't. She just wants more. More of his touch. More of his scorching kisses.

Gaara doesn't hesitate. He tosses his jacket to the floor then fumbles with the buttons of his shirt when Hinata's hands reach up and brush away his. Her tiny, nimble fingers make quick work of the buttons before she pushes the shirt off his shoulders, revealing his lithe, svelte frame, not so muscular as Kiba or Naruto…but still toned. Like the body of a dancer. And having more of an effect on her than seeing Naruto train with his shirt off ever did.

She runs her hands down his chest softly, still with some hesitation, passing across his wash board abbs, over his navel and coming to a rest at the waist of his pants, where for the first time she notices the bulge that had not been there before they had started kissing…not that she had looked or anything…She blushes a deep pink, turning unsure eyes up at Gaara.

Gaara swiftly, gracefully maneuvers onto the bed, pulling her to lie on top of him. This makes Hinata blush even further, but her shock quickly turns to a shivery pleasure at the feel of her bare skin touching his. Had she not been so distracted by the feeling, she surely would have noticed where Gaara was slowly moving her hand. She gasps when her hand comes in contact with his still clothed manhood. She would have pulled her hand away, but hearing Gaara's moan of pleasure, she leaves it resting where it is.

"Gaara…I-I don't know…"

"Like this…" he tells her huskily, rubbing her hand over him, up and down, up and down.

He lets her hand go and moves his up to the clasp of the white, lace braw behind her back. He moans again as Hinata continues to stroke him. He can barely focus on the tiny clasp. Could he not feel Shukaku purring so contentedly inside of him, he would have thought he'd be in serious jeopardy of losing control of the demon.

The clasp comes apart in his fingers and he tugs the nuisance of fabric away from her body, freeing her full breasts from their confines and startling her into stopping her ministrations.

He rolls her over, positioning himself on top this time. He bends down for a passionate kiss, on both their parts, letting his hands wander up the curves of her hips, across her flat stomach, over her ribs and up to her breasts. He takes one in each hand. Slowly massaging them, his calloused hands instantly causing her nipples to harden and forcing her to gasp at the erotic sensation.

Hinata lets her hands travel back to the spot she knows will have him groaning again too. She begins stroking him again and, just as she expected, he moans, rocking his hips into her hand.

Gaara dips his head down to her breasts, scattering light, butterfly kisses across them before taking one of her tight nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking. While one hand continues to massage her other breast, his other hand moves to the button on his pants. He tugs at it and Hinata takes the hint. She is too absorbed in pleasure by this point to be embarrassed as she quickly undoes the button, lowers his zipper. Gaara rolls off of her to finish removing his pants, taking his underwear off along with them.

This is enough to make Hinata stop and stare. She has seen men naked before…She has, on more than one occasion, caught accidental glimpses of her teammates, Kiba and Shino, as they swim naked in the river…She even had a strange dream once of seeing Gaara naked…But she has never seen a man naked like this.

Sensing her nervousness once more, Gaara reaches for her hand. Leading her down to him, just like before, letting her explore him. She touches him gently at first, softly running her fingers up and down his hard length, making him shiver in pleasure. He wraps her hand around him, showing her how to move her hand up and down, which she does, making him buck his hips into her hand as he pants. It's getting to be too much…

He rolls them over again, getting himself on top. He tears away the lace of her underwear, finally rendering her totally naked to his touch. He rubs his hand down her already wet folds. Pressing a single finger into a part of her she didn't even know she had. It is uncomfortable at first, making her flinch away from his touch, but then he is kissing her again, moving that finger inside of her, and she is filled with a pleasure that trumps everything up to this point. He slowly adds another finger, stretching her to ease what is to come.

He looks down into her flushed face, into her eyes, half lidded in pleasure, "Hinata…this is going to hurt…but only for a moment. I promise…"

Hinata had expected this. She had heard that it would hurt the first time…

Gaara kisses her with all of his built up passion, distracting her from her thoughts momentarily, before thrusting into her. Hinata gasps in shock at the pain. Her eyes fill up and a few tears spill over the edge. But Gaara is still there, tenderly kissing away her tears. Giving her time to adjust.

The pain slowly ebbs away leaving only a dull throbbing and the sense that she is being stretched too tight. She shifts her hips in experimentation…and moans as Gaara's still stiff member slides deep into her.

This is all the encouragement he needs. He begins a slow rhythm, rocking his hips into her, pulling himself in and out, using every last measure of his control to keep from driving ruthlessly into her. Each thrust makes them shiver, makes them moan, and soon enough, Hinata is matching Gaara's thrusts with her own and Gaara picks up the pace. In and out. In and out.

"Uh..ah...Ga-gaara…" His name moaned from her lips sends him skyrocketing over the edge at the same time she finds her release. It's a white-hot, scortching pleasure that neither of them have ever experienced.

They lay together in a panting, glistening heap, riding out the waves of pleasure that continue to roll across their bodies. Neither of them having the energy to move.

After many minutes, Gaara finally rolls to the side to save Hinata from being crushed beneath his weight and looks into her face. She turns her head to look at him and smiles, a tired, lazy, blissful smile. She takes his breath away. She trusted him. She gave herself to him. She's made him feel something he's never felt before. He feels…he feels…

Happy.

**Alright…So how was that? Please, please, please leave me a review and tell me how I did. I'm really quite nervous about the love scene, so I would really appreciate some feedback.**


End file.
